Recon
}} UNTIL's Project Snakecharmer has been keeping tabs on VIPER's activites here, but they have been keeping this operation very secret. We suspect that not even all of VIPER knows this base is here. I would like you to help out by collecting the daily recon reports on their base. Our operatives are out in the field. Would you do that for us? :- Fulani Okonkwo Summary Go to the locations marked on the map and speak with the UNTIL operatives. ( ) Objectives * Check out VIPER's operations ** Check in with Recon Point 1 ( ) ** Check in with Recon Point 2 ( ) ** Check in with Recon Point 3 ( ) ** Check in with Recon Point 4 ( ) * Return to Commander Okonkwo Mission Notes Daily Report 1 :Hey, (name), you're collecting the reports for the commander today then? :Activity today is up 100% from yesterday, and I haven't seen our people. I did see a number of crates being taken into the caves right before they turned on those :force fields. Whatever they're doing, they're serious about keeping anyone else out. :They launched air support a little while ago, so be careful out there! ::- Recon Specialist Daily Report 2 :This road leads to the site we've designated as Alpha. I haven't seen our people, but this is where their communications center is. They were lying low until last night. :Since then it's been very active. I haven't been able to overhear anything more useful. The orders are sealed and the rank and file solders don't seem to know much more than we do, right now. ::- Recon Specialist Daily Report 3 :Hey, (name) am I glad to see you here! The path over there goes to the site we're calling Bravo. It seems to be their main supplies depot. They've got food and water in there, but more importantly that's where all their weapons are stored. They've been moving trucks in and out all day. :Tell Commander Okonkwo I haven't found our captured people, but I overheard some patrolling soldiers saying that something important just got moved in. They've also brought out the big guns. One is something or someone called Viperia. ::- Recon Specialist Daily Report 4 :I've been watching the road to the site we've designated as Charlie, and I can confirm this is where our lost people are being held. I saw a truck with an armed escort take them down this path not fifteen minutes ago, (name). :They've taken good people. Friends. I hope we can save them. Get back to the Commander. I'll keep watch here. ::- Recon Specialist In Progress Have you checked out those locations yet? :- Fulani Okonkwo On Completion VIPER has put up forcefields and brought in Viperia? This is worrisome, (name). It likely means they've found the Nyoka Nuru and brought it here. Whatever they want it for, they clearly wish for no one else to have it, least of all us. Those forcefields appear to be drawing a great deal of power, probably from the three satellite bases they have here. We've suspected they have generators in those bunkers, but no one we've ever sent has returned. It appears they are being kept in one of the fortified sites. We must disrupt their communications, stop their supply chain, rescue our people, and shut down those generators. I would have thought it an impossible task before, but with your support I believe we may be successful. :- Fulani Okonkwo Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable) Category:Missions